Imperius
Imperius is the third angel, one of the Archangels, the creation of God as well as the second Ruler of Heaven. Biography Imperius is the fourth creation of God, made long after Amen, Imperius was raised by Lucifer, God and Amen . After the eight Archangels, God created the three Archdemons, then, God and Yggdrasil created the three Primordial Beasts. Sheol, fearing that creation could take his family away from him, attacked creation, God fought him along with the Archangels, the Archdemons, the Primordial Beasts, the Protogenoi and Amen. God locked Sheol in a Mark and gave the Mark to Lucifer, that mark gradually corrupted him. When God discovered monkeys and created prototypes for humanity, he presented them to angels, Lucifer, already dissapointed by humans and corrupted by the Mark, refused to bow before humans, one third of angels, including but not limited to two-hundred Dominions who were called later Grigoris, followed him, Imperius bow but he was one of the lasts to bow. Lucifer and his followers were fought by the angels and defeated by God and the angelic army, Imperius was in the angelic army, he fall along with his followers. God left Heaven after and Imperius was, like his non-fallen siblings, forced to rule Heaven. When the Archangels decided of what they will do of mankind, Imperius voted for their anihilation. Personnality Imperius is cold, mature and easy to piss off, he loves his siblings deeply, even Lucifer about who he once stated that he "will always love what he was once but always despise what he became" and considers God as his father, he, however, have no love for demons, even Archdemons, and sees them as failures. He regrets the time when God ordered and when all they had to do was hear and do. He sees humans as cockroaches. Powers and Abilities As one of the first beings in existence, Imperius is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is stronger than most of his fellow Primordial Entities and only overwhelmed by Michael, Smaug, Lucifer, All-Death, the Primordial Beasts, Azathoth, the Demiurges, by the Shards or by the Primordial Beings. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. Imperius is only equaled by the other Archangels-Level Entities. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, Imperius know a lot of things. * Immortality: Imperius has existed before the actuel universe and is over a billion years old. He can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time. * Nigh-Invulnerability: He cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm him, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm him are the Primordial Beings, the Shards, the Demiurges, a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim or other Primordial Species. * Supernatural Concealment: He can conceal his presence from any individual weaker than himself and cannot be found unless he wants to. * Super Strength: Imperius possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, he could send the likes of an Seraphim-Level Entity into another dimension and give them a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for days. * Telekinesis: Imperius can move objects or beings with his mind. * Teleportation: Lucifer can teleport anywhere in existence, however, it can take time, if he want to go on Heaven, he can instantly teleport to it. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Seraphims-Level Entities: The Seraphims-Level Entities can only slightly harm them. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can instantly kill him. * Shards: The Shards can kill the Archangels. * Arch-Hybrids : An Arch-Hybrid can easily kill Imperius. * Demiurges: The Demiurges are the strongest hybrids and can kill Imperius. * Primordial Species: The Primordial Beasts, Azathoth, All-Death, Lucifer, Michael and Smaug are stronger than him and can kill him. Weapons Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in existence. Archdemons Blades: His younger siblings' weapons can kill him. Archangelic Weapons: His personnal weapon as well as his siblings' weapons can kill him. Necrosians Scythes: His cousins' scythes can kill him. Archfairies Scepters: His cousins' scepters can kill him. Protogenoi Weaponry: His cousins' and former allies' weapons can kill him. Gallery Imperius (Jake Abel).jpg|Imperius (Human Form) Imperius (Archangelic Form).jpeg|Imperius (Archangelic Form) Solarion.jpg|Solarion, his personnal weapon Category:Characters Category:Archangels Category:God Category:Primordial Entities Category:Primordial Species Category:Angels Category:High-Tier Angels